Gagner la guerre
by Friglisse
Summary: [HuxXMitaka] Armitage Hux a dix-sept ans et vient de commettre un meurtre. Forcé de fuir, il emmène Mitaka dans un périple à travers l'Amérique. Loin de l'Académie et de son père, il lui faudra apprendre à grandir autrement et à survivre face à l'hiver.
1. Chapitre 1

_Depuis quelques temps j'ai une vraie passion pour le pour le personnage d'Armitage Hux, le général du Premier Ordre. J'ai donc eu très envie de développer sa relation avec le lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka dans une fic. Malheureusement ce ship n'est pas très populaire, donc si vous avez de bonnes fic à me conseiller (en français si possible, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé pour l'instant...) je suis tout à fait preneuse. Pour ce qui est du contexte, mon histoire se passe dans un UA moderne __et Hux et Mitaka ont respectivement 17 et 16 ans._

_Pour l'instant je met rating T pour description de scènes de violence, de maltraitance sur enfants et langage grossier. Mais puisque j'écris au jour le jour ce rating est susceptible de changer. Dans ce cas là je préviendrais au début du chapitre._

_Disclaimer: Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Armitage Hux adressa un regard au jeune homme endormi sur le siège passager. Dehors, la route, long serpent de béton avalait le paysage avec avidité. Le jour tombait et Mitaka n'était toujours pas réveillé. Sa frange tombait bizarrement sur son front et sa veste était toute tâchée de sang. Cette vision était décalé avec le Mitaka de l'Académie, consciencieux et propre sur lui. Il essaya de ne pas regarder dans le rétroviseur le coffre de la voiture, là où reposait tout ce qu'il avait gâché dans sa vie. Un mélange de colère et de terreur se tordit comme des intestins, autours de sa gorge. Et Mitaka qui dormait pendant que lui conduisait, et essayait de les sortir de la merde, il eut envie de l'étrangler avec sa ceinture de sécurité. Ses mains serrèrent fort le volant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchirent. "Tu es si pathétique, une vraie petite fiotte inutile." se dit-il, autant à lui qu'à Mitaka. Contre sa chemise, la crosse des son révolvers traçait des plis inhabituels. L'arme reposait, brûlante contre sa peau, rassurante. "Si il devient un poids pour toi, tues-le. Tues-le avant que sa faiblesse ne te tue. Tout ce qui te ralentis doit-être éliminé." Sa tête, remplie de la voix de son père, le lançait. À l'intérieur des dizaines de plans se percutaient comme des météores. Il se força à les démêler et à jeter ce qui lui était inutile, établissant une liste de priorités: se débarrasser du cadavre de son père et de la voiture, trouver de nouveaux vêtements, de nouveaux papiers d'identité et disparaître le plus loin possible. Mitaka balbutia dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés. Hux songea avec quel abandon il lui offrait sa nuque, si pâle, si fragile. Le tuer aurait été facile, insignifiant, et pourtant il se le refusait. À l'Académie, Mitaka s'était révélé surprenant de ressources et de ténacité et Hux préférait attendre un peu avant d'éliminer un atout qui pourrait s'avérer décisif, le moment venu. "Ceci est ta mise à l'épreuve, si tu te révèles être trop faible ou dangereux, je te tue." pensa t-il, à l'adresse du jeune homme endormi.

La voiture ralentit et s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Il ouvrit la portière. Son regard accrocha celui de Dopheld Mitaka. Sa première réaction fut de décortiquer son expression, mis à part le sang qui maculait sa veste et son teint verdâtre, rien ne laissait deviner les évènements dont il avait été témoin.

Son visage était tourné vers le sol, Hux remarqua qu'il évitait son regard. Mitaka avait toujours admiré Hux, surtout depuis que celui-ci l'avait pris sous son aile à l'Académie. Le fait qu'il puisse détourner le regard en sa présence l'irritait.

"Le corps... tu l'as..." commença Mitaka, avant de s'arrêter hésitant.

Hux grimaça, avant de répondre cinglant, que non il ne s'était pas débarrasser du corps et que Mitaka l'aurais su si il n'avait pas passé son temps à dormir.

Mitaka ne répondit pas, se tournant du côté de la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. D'une manière générale Mitaka avait toujours été très conciliant à son égard, supportant son extrême exigence, son caractère exécrable et ses remarques cinglantes. Plus d'un à sa place aurait craqué. Mais pas lui.

En plus de sa résistance, Mitaka était compétant et ne posait pas de questions idiotes, autant de qualités qu'Hux estimait. Pourtant, il sentit un noyau de haine bien familier remuer dans son ventre comme un serpent. Aujourd'hui cette passivité apparente le répugnait, il eu tout à coup envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer pour le faire réagir, ou de frapper son crâne contre la vitre jusqu'à ce que le sang l'éclabousse... Cette pensée déferla en lui avec la violence d'une vague.

Il ouvrit brusquement la portière, marmonnant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Mitaka hocha distraitement la tête, le regard résolument tourné vers la fenêtre. L'adolescent fit quelques pas, assez pour traverser la frontière ténue entre le monde des hommes et celui des bois. Les arbres déployaient leur branches loin au-dessus de sa tête, pointant leurs doigts minces vers le ciel assombri. Après des heures passées dans le silence de l'habitacle, les bruits de la forêt étaient un baume à ses oreilles. Il inspira profondément, desserrant ses points, détendant tout les muscles de son visage. Il sentit la vague meurtrière se retirer petit à petit, sa conscience échouée sur une bande de sable.

Dans son dos une branche craqua, les sens en alerte, il se retourna pour trouver Mitaka. Ce dernier arriva à sa hauteur, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

"Excuse moi de m'être endormi, et de t'avoir laissé affronter ça tout seul.

Hux eut la sensation confuse qu'à sa manière, le plus jeune l'avait lui aussi mit à l'épreuve. Apparemment, il avait réussi le test en le laissant en vie.

\- Non ne t'excuse pas, tu en avais besoin. répondit-il, les lèvres pincées. Mitaka avait toujours eu cette étrange capacité à comprendre ses sentiments, là où les autres ne percevaient qu'un visage fermé. Cela avait le don de fasciner Hux autant que de l'agacer.

\- Je peux prendre le relais maintenant, si tu veux te reposer. dit Mitaka en désignant la voiture.

\- Non, on devrait d'abord se débarrasser de_ lui _avant que la voiture ne se mette à empester."

Son acolyte croisa enfin son regard avant d'acquiescer, ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur détermination habituelle. Cela soulagea un peu Hux, il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais tuer son camarade le répugnait. Ces dernières heures, sa vie avait prit une tournure particulièrement sinistre. Mais il avait pourtant une donnée invariable dans son univers, c'était le sérieux et la loyauté de Mitaka. Hux fut surprit de se sentir réconforté à cette pensée. Il s'accrocha à cette sensation de toute ses forces.

Avec la grâce d'une septuagénaire rhumatisante, ils sortirent le corps du coffre et le traînèrent à la lisière de la forêt.

Le cadavre était gelé sous ses mains, le sang avait séché autours de ses lèvres, le long de ses pommettes la peau était pâle, presque brillante dans l'obscurité. Hux détailla avec fascination le visage crispé, les motifs que le sang avait tracé dans sa barbe. C'était un corps d'homme qu'il portait. C'était un corps qui était sorti du ventre de sa mère, qui avait souffert du froid et de la faim, qui avait bandé tout ses muscles avant le départ d'une course, qui avait fait l'amour, qui avait digéré après un repas, qui avait porté du parfum, qui s'était habillé avant un rendez-vous...

C'était un corps mort.

Il se rappela toutes les fois où il avait saignés pour lui, où il s'était dépassé pour le satisfaire, espérant le rendre fière. C'était juste un corps mort. Le sang avait coulé pareil que pour un autre, la chaire ce n'était rien d'autres que de la chaire. Son père n'était pas un dieu, il n'était pas immortel et Hux l'avait battu. C'était comme si toute son existence reposait sur un mensonge, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Son regard fasciné détailla ensuite son camarade qui peinait sous le poids du cadavre. La lumière de la lune peignait des éclaboussures sur son visage. Mitaka suait à grosse goutte, Mitaka avait les vêtements couverts de sang, Mitaka avait faim et était fatigué. Mais Mitaka était vivant et se tenait à ses côtés, c'est ce qui le rendait si magnifique. C'était _ça_ Mitaka, rien que pour ça que les choses avaient dérapées de cette manière. Il avait cette facilité à éloigner de Hux tout ce qui était grouillant, suintant, méprisable. Et parfois Hux oubliait toute cette souillure qui faisait partie de lui. C'était dangereux car cela lui faisait croire qu'il existait quelque chose ailleurs, quelque chose de bien plus beau. C'était dangereux car cela l'empêchait de se séparer de lui et l'avait fait tuer son père.

Ils marchèrent une heure dans la forêt, le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment de la route et du monde des hommes. Au loin, un brame d'élan retentit, presque palpable dans l'obscurité. Ils déposèrent péniblement le cadavre sur l'humus de la forêt. Sans même se regarder, les deux adolescents commencèrent à creuser le sol humide de la forêt à l'aide de pierres et de leurs ongles. Hux essaya d'oublier tout les vers et les bactéries qui devaient se presser d'infecter l'intérieur de son corps. Il essaya d'oublier la douleur qui pulsait comme une peau de tambour contre ses ongles ensanglantés. Comme il le faisait toujours, il s'abandonna au travail. Poignées après poignées, il fallut gagner leur droit sur la terre, minutes après minutes ils creusèrent pour oublier le corps mort qu'ils enterraient. Au bout de trois heures de dur labeur une fosse profonde s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Le corps y roula sans difficulté avant de tomber au fond dans un bruit sourd. Ils y jetèrent aussi leurs vestes souillées du sang de l'homme. Puis ils rebouchèrent rapidement le trou et tassèrent la terre en espérant que la fosse serait suffisamment profonde pour empêcher les sangliers de déterrer le corps. Une nouvelle poignée de terre fit disparaître aux yeux du monde le visage de Brendol se laissa tomber à ses côtés, ils fixèrent, fiévreux la tombe de son père. La nature ferait son œuvre, la terre gorgée de champignons achevant de décomposer le corps. Jamais personne ne le trouverait. Les arbres n'en avaient que faire des drames des humains, la terre de la forêt garderait leur nuit était à présent tout à fait tombée, pourtant Hux ne bougeait pas, les genoux plantés dans la terre, comme paralysé. Il aurait pû retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité en se fiant à son sens de l'orientation mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Pourtant il ne ressent aucune peine, aucun chagrin. D'ailleurs, il serait incapable de décrire ce qu'il y a en lui. Quelque chose de sale, de vénéneux qui planterait ses racines autours de son coeur, le presserait pour en extraire tout le jus.

Une brise glacial se leva, dans l'obscurité les arbres semblaient retenir leur préférerait mourir que de l'avouer mais il avait la sinistre impression que son père allait sortir de sa tombe, tout dégoulinant de vers et de boue pour venir l'avaler tout était pourtant un jeune homme très rationnel, il savait que son père était bel et bien mort et qu'à priori les morts ne se relevaient jamais. Mais il préférait quand-même rester un peu pour surveiller la tombe, juste au cas où...

Mitaka alla se presser contre lui en quête de chaleur, Hux resta d'abord raide, ne sachant quoi faire de ce corps contre le sien. Puis, il passa un bras autours de sa taille, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Il s'y accrocha avec la force d'un désespéré. La sensation de cette chaleur humaine l'irradiant lui fit tout drôle. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il enlaçait quelqu'un de cette manière mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il enterrait son père. À situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles.

Ils veillèrent le corps toute la nuit, ne craignant ni les bêtes, ni le froid. Ils restèrent simplement là, les yeux ouverts à fixer l'obscurité qui avait vaincue le monde.

Lorsque le jour vint les surprendre, ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre, retrouvant chacun leur corps, leurs muscles ankylosés et leurs mains ensanglantées. Après quelques pas hésitant, ils se retournèrent en direction de la voiture sans un regard pour ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

* * *

Ils roulaient depuis une heure à peine lorsque Hux avisa une station service, au bord de la route. Ils garèrent la voiture avant de se diriger vers le petit supermarché de la station. Il grimaça à la vue de la caméra de surveillance, son œil de verre braquée sur l'entrée du magasin. Hux ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait que bientôt leur photo passerait sur toutes les chaînes d'information du pays. Il espérait juste que lorsque ce moment viendrait, Mitaka et lui aurait pris le large depuis longtemps, sous de fausses identités de préférence. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de se terrer toute sa vie, il avait une revanche à prendre sur le monde. Car il y avait dehors tout ces gens incapables, abrutis qui vivent comme des porcs dans leur auge. Des gens qui depuis leurs centres commerciaux, leurs stations services, leur fast-foods se vautrent dans leur ignorance et traînent ce pays vers le bas. Et puis il y a d'autres gens, là-haut dans leurs bureaux, qui affaiblissent et épuisent le monde. Qui expulsent des familles de leur foyer, qui laissent des tours exploser, qui vendent nos identité aux grandes entreprises, qui gaspillent les ressources. Ils sont pareil à des chiens rongeant inlassablement le même os. Son père le lui avait répété "Un jour la situation sera si cataclysmique qu'elle exigera que tu prennes le pouvoir. Si je n'y arrive pas, se sera à toi de te montrer à la hauteur, c'est pourquoi je ne tolérerais pas la médiocrité sous mon toit"

Sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, Hux se força à desserrer les points et à afficher son air le plus naturel. Personne ne devait encore avoir remarqué la disparition de Brendol Hux. Le hasard avait pour une fois été en sa faveur, il était mort la veille de Noël, la plupart des étudiants et du personnel de l'Académie étaient rentrés pour les fêtes. Ils passèrent rapidement devant le caissier qui leur adressa un bref "Joyeux Noël", plus concentrée sur sa partie de solitaire en ligne que par son travail. Le jeune homme retint un reniflement méprisant, il abhorrait les personnes tire-au-flanc cela lui donnait envie de leur cracher à la figure. Mais il suivit plutôt Mitaka qui se dirigeait à petit pas pressés vers les toilettes de la station service.

Son reflet dans le miroir le fit grimacer, jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi négligé, son père en aurait frémit d'horreur. Ses cheveux roux retombaient en une masse informe et grasse sur son front. Ses yeux avaient le tranchant d'un lac gelé, ses cernes la teinte d'une coulée de pétrole sur sa peau fiévreuse. Il avait les lèvres, si rouges qu'elles en paraissaient barbouillées de sang. Un bleu aux couleurs huileuses s'épanouissait sur sa pommette. À l'aide d'essuie-tout et de savon liquide il nettoya méticuleusement son visage et ses cheveux de la terre qui les maculait avant d'examiner ses mains. Plusieurs de ses ongles étaient fendillés de toute leur longueur, du sang suintait de ses ampoules explosées et de ses multiples coupures. À présent qu'il se rendait compte de l'état de ses mains, la douleur se réveilla et s'étira comme un gros chat paresseux. Il les regarda un instant, fasciné par leur état misérable avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête.

Il profita de l'absence d'autres client pour ôter sa chemise et se nettoyer rapidement au lavabo pendant que Mitaka arrangeait ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts. Se jugeant un peu plus présentables ils se dirigèrent vers le petit supermarché de la station service. Ils remplirent leur panier quelques provisions, de deux sacs de voyage, de savon, d'un briquet, de cartes routières, d'un couteau et de quelques autres bricoles qui pourraient s'avérer utiles.

"Il faudrait aussi qu'on s'arrange pour changer d'apparence." lui souffla Mitaka.

Hux hocha la tête, il ajouta à leurs achats, deux bonnets et deux paires de lunettes de lecture. Ils choisirent aussi deux parkas pour résister à la température basse de la saison et des vêtements éloignés de leur style habituel. C'est ainsi que Hux se retrouva à acheter un pull de Noël et un jean baggy. Cette vision fit glousser Mitaka qui dissimula aussitôt son hilarité derrière sa main, gêné.

"Tu rieras moins lorsque j'aurais trouvés les vêtements les plus laids du magasin pour t'habiller. grinça Hux en tentant de garder un air digne.

-Essaie tant que tu voudras je pense que tu pourras difficilement faire pire que _ça._"

Il fut surpris par la façon dont le rire de Mitaka modulait sa voix, plus nerveux que réellement amusé. Son visage bizarement déformé par un sourire. Partir en cavale après avoir commis un meurtre semblait effacer certaines barrières entre les gens.

Il dénicha pour lui un sweat bien trop grand qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et une casquette "God bless America". Le résultat serait ridicule pour quiconque connaissait Mitaka, mais passerait relativement inaperçu dans ce monde habitué à la dégaine routier et camionneur.

Après avoir réglé leurs achats ils se rendirent au fast-food de la station service. Hux plissa la nez à l'odeur de friture et de viande bon marché, mais les lieux avaient le mérite d'être tranquilles en cet heure matinale. À l'exception d'un routier qui prenait son café, il n'y avait personne. Il laissa à son acolyte la mission délicate de commander pour eux. Son air timide et incertain mettait plus naturellement les autres en confiance.

Une fois attablé, Hux mordit avec répugnance dans le hamburger mais son estomac, lui, semblait apprécier l'intention et émit un gargouillis appréciateur.

Son repas achevé, il se surprit à détailler son acolyte assis en face de lui. Sa silhouette était noyée dans sa chemise crasseuse. De ses manches retroussées jaillissaient deux avants-bras insolents, aussi blanc que des lingettes antiseptiques. Au bout de ses poignets se trouvaient des mains abîmées et au bout de ces mains, il y avait cinq merveilleux doigts qui manipulaient un immonde hamburger. Ce hamburger disparaissait dans une bouche bordée de dents blanches, c'était une bouche aux lèvres sèches et écorchées par le froid. Il avait un visage un peu rond au charme étrange, c'était un visage d'adulte déguisé en enfant. Son regard remonta plus haut, longea la pente droite de son nez, détailla ses oreilles légèrement décollées, glissa le long de ses paupières tombantes avant de s'arrêter sur les yeux. Hux remarqua qu'ils avaient la même couleur qu'une tâche de café sur la table, cela le fit relativiser sur l'hygiène douteuse du restaurant. Il fût content finalement, de ne pas l'avoir tué.

Ce dernier venait de finir son hamburger et semblait nerveux, jetant des regards anxieux de droite à gauche. En effet le restaurant commençait à se remplir de voyageurs et de mômes braillards. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps de lever les voiles.

* * *

La voiture filait sur la route telle une comète. Laissant dans son sillage une coulée de lumière trouble. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir aux alentours de midi et le paysage s'était assombri. Hux avait grommelé qu'il détestait conduire sous la pluie avant d'allumer les phares. La carte routière étalée sur les genoux, Mitaka était à la recherche d'un endroit discret où faire disparaitre la voiture de Brendol Hux.

"Tu as trouvé quelques chose qui pourrait convenir?

\- Il y a "Delaware Lake" c'est un lac accessible par la route à une centaine de kilomètres de la frontière, dès que nous serons dans l'Ohio. On devrait y être dans trois heures.

\- Ça me paraît parfait.

Il aquiesca distraitement, le regard baissé vers la carte, planifiant le trajet à suivre.

Ils roulèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après midi, leur progression ralentit par la pluie. Mitaka se laissa couler au fond de son siège. Quelle étrange sensation que celle de n'avoir rien à faire, aucune tâche à effectuer. D'avoir tout ce temps à disposition et pourtant aucune perspective d'avenir. Il y avait juste la route, droit devant qui faisait le gros dos, la route et l'obscurité qui se pressait aux fenêtres de la voiture. Loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu, Mitaka sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre. Avant tout ça, il savait précisément où il allait et ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il avait un travail à accomplir, des horaires à respecter, connaissait sur le bout des doigts son emploi du temps et le menu de la cantine. L'Académie était sa maison, les fondations sur lesquelles il s'était bâtit. Mais sa maison tremblaient, parcourue de violents courants d'air. Elle oscillait de droite à gauche, insupportable remonte-méninges. Il entendait le vent derrière les fenêtres qui lui hurlait de sortir et de ne jamais revenir. Mitaka se leva pour allumer le chauffage de son salon, il s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré et prépara son baluchon. Lorsque la tempête arriverait, il serait prêt.


	2. Chapter 2

Suivant les indications de Mitaka, qui louchait sur la carte, Hux engagea la voiture sur la route bordant le lac. Delaware Lake était un lac aménagé de 816 hectares, ce qui en faisait un lieu très agréable pour les touristes et les pêcheurs. Il était néanmoins bordé de nombreuses zones sauvages, ce qui en faisait un lieu tout aussi agréable pour deux criminels souhaitant faire disparaitre une voiture en toute discrétion.

Hux ne tarda pas à éloigner la voiture de la route principale, s'engageant sur une allée terreuse qui devait avoir un accès direct au lac. Ils débouchèrent sur une berge boueuse en cette période de l'année, une baraque à frite solitaire était plantée au bord de l'eau. De la surface du lac montait une brise vaseuse et saturée d'humidité. Son acolyte se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, satisfait. Hux se contenta de lui adresser un léger hochement de tête. Il alla vérifier que la profondeur était suffisante pour engloutir la voiture. Jugeant le niveau satisfaisant, il fit signe à son acolyte de passer à la suite des opérations.

Ils prirent leur temps à rassembler leurs maigres possessions et de récupérer tout ce qui pourrait être utile, comme une couverture de survie, une trousse de secours, quelques cartes routières et des sacs poubelles. Dans la boîte à gants se trouvait un autre semi-automatique avec des munitions de rechange, Brendol était un homme qui aimait parer à toute éventualité. Hux laissa le moteur tourner avant de rejoindre Mitaka à l'arrière de la voiture. Ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. Après une brève résistance, les pneus patinèrent, projetant des gerbes de boues et enfin le véhicule commença à rouler avec lenteur le long de la berge, vers son triste destin. Son nez oscilla un instant avant de percer le niveau de l'eau. De grosses bulles indignées crevèrent la surface tandis que la voiture coulait dans un affreux gargouillis. Elle sembla les maudire une dernière fois avant de disparaître au fond de l'eau.

Hux sentit un début de sourire ourler ses lèvres. Le geste lui sembla douloureux tant il était inhabituel. Ces dernières heures, le cuir du volant avait fini par mouler l'empreinte de ses mains. Cette voiture n'appartenait plus à son père à présent, et il venait de s'en débarrasser comme il l'avait fait du corps de Brendol Hux. Une étrange euphorie remonta le long de sa gorge, comme des bulles de champagne. L'euphorie de la victoire.

Mitaka avait revêtu sa nouvelle parka, il ajusta les lanières de son sac à dos avant de lui tendre une barre de céréale. Hux l'accepta avec bienvenue, ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis leur hamburger matinal. Tout en dévorant leur maigre pitance ils remontèrent l'allée de terre en direction de la route. La pente était raide pour leurs muscles ankylosés par le long trajet, mais les deux adolescents étaient depuis longtemps habitués à l'exercice physique. Cela lui rappela tout ces matins flous à l'Académie, passés à s'entraîner dans le froid et la boue. Cette rigoureuse routine militaire avait développé chez Hux un mental d'acier et une ténacité de bulldog, il se savait capable de tout endurer pour parvenir à ses objectifs. Et puis il y avait Brendol, qui tout les jours l'attendait pour parfaire son entrainement, il l'avait bien formé.

Ils parvinrent rapidement à rejoindre la route principale et la longèrent en direction du motel que Mitaka avait remarqué lorsqu'il conduisait. L'obscurité était tout à fait tombée à présent. La pluie s'était arrêtée, les nuages s'en étaient allés vers de meilleurs horizons. Des bandes réfléchissantes figuraient le contours de la route, brillantes sous le clair de lune. Ils suivirent ce mince fil d'araignée qui passait à travers les bois et les collines.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres à peine, l'épaisse forêt de pin commença à s'effilocher, laissant la place en pointillé à quelques habitations humaines. D'abord des cabanes de bûcherons, puis de petits hameaux, leur maisons serrées les unes contre les autres comme pour se tenir chaud. Ils contournèrent un bosquet de bouleaux clairsemés avant d'apercevoir, en contrebas de la colline, la zone industrielle qu'ils avaient dépassées plus tôt en voiture. Mitaka se laissa tomber à genoux et sortit sa bouteille pour boire une longue rasade d'eau. Hux le dépassa, entamant la descente, si bien qu'il dû courir pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, les premiers entrepôts dentelaient le paysage.

Le petit motel se tenait là, une barre de néon dans la nuit profonde. Hux prit soin de dissimuler ses cheveux flamboyant sous son bonnet et chaussa les fausses lunettes, son acolyte enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête avant de mettre lui aussi ses lunettes. Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine avec sa façade à la peinture écaillée, ornée d'une petite et ridicule guirlande de Noël. Ils poussèrent une porte qui devait dater de la guerre de Sécession, au moins. Une vieille femme aux yeux étrangement globuleux les accueillit d'un air ensommeillé.

"Encore une qui doit être seule pour Noël, bien fait pour elle! " se dit Hux avec aigreur.

Après avoir réservé une chambre pour deux, ils montèrent d'un pas trainant les étages. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, la chambre était miteuse mais fonctionnelle, c'était largement suffisant. Deux lits, conversant contre un mur ornés de tâches douteuses. Entre les deux, une table de nuit sur laquelle reposait une lampe de chevet. Mitaka laissa tomber son sac au sol avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, son visage épuisé caché entre ses mains.

"Ça te dérange si je prends la salle de bain en premier?

\- Non, vas-y. marmonna-il.

Hux ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de refermer la porte. Il poussa un soupir de délice à la sensation de l'eau caressant son corps. Il se sentit fondre, dénouant tout ses muscles raidis par le froid et l'anxiété. Retrouvé seul, ses pensées l'assaillirent comme un nuage d'abeille et vinrent se coller contre sa peau. Leurs milliers de pattes étaient sèches et douloureuses. Juste comme l'étreinte des mains de Brendol Hux autours de sa gorge. Il se savonna douloureusement, jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne aussi rouge et fripée, qu'au premier jour.

Hux coupa l'eau, et sortit de la douche.

Dans le miroir, un collier bariolé dessinait le tour de son cou. C'était étrange d'avoir sur sa peau l'empreinte des doigts de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui était mort. C'était encore plus étrange de se dire que ces marques lui avaient survécus. Hux détourna le regard.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Mitaka n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait une mine affreuse, une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors que la porte de la salle de bain se refermait Hux attrapa la trousse à pharmacie et commença à désinfecter ses plaies.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mitaka était de retour, les cheveux mouillés et l'odeur bien plus fraîche. Le nez de Hux apprécia, il faudrait qu'il pense à voler les savons et les serviettes avant leur départ.

Il tapota le matelas lui faisant signe de s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Montre moi tes mains.

Mitaka déplia ses doigts.

Il lui saisit la paume et désinfecta avec patience chaque plaie, chaque ampoule. Il s'appliqua à panser le plus parfaitement possible les ongles abîmés. Aucun millimètre carré de peau n'échappa à son inspection. Se concentrer sur de petites tâches l'empêchait de penser à tout ce qu'il redoutait. Ce n'était pas une fuite, c'était une retraite stratégique. Hux se savait pour le moment incapable d'affronter ce qui y avait dans sa tête. Il préférait continuer de faire comme il l'avait toujours fait : exécuter son travail le plus parfaitement possible.

Mitaka fixa leur mains jointes avant de croiser son regard, légèrement embarrassé. Un non-dit aussi tenace qu'une colonie de cafards pesait entre eux.

"Pas maintenant, se dit Hux, je parlerais à Mitaka demain."

Satisfait de sa résolution il termina de coller un pansement sur la dernière ampoule avant de relâcher ses mains.

Mitaka le remercia, ses joues étaient plus roses qu'à leur habitude, il paraissait sincèrement touché par l'attention. Il se dirigea vers son lit, Hux esquissa un rictus à la vue de sa silhouette noyée dans un sweat trop grand.

Il enleva son pull et se glissa sous les couvertures rêches. Il ferma fort les yeux, à s'en exploser les paupières. S'efforçant de penser aux mains de Mitaka, il pensa très fort à ses poignets, à ses ridicules ongles abîmés et à ses plans de domination du monde.

La lumière s'éteignit, la silhouette de Brendol Hux l'attendait, elle l'attendait depuis le début, tapie dans l'ombre,si répugnante.

Hux ne la voyait pas, mais d'une façon confuse il savait que rien ne disparaissait jamais réellement. Que l'on ne quittait jamais la terre sans laisser un héritage derrière soi.

Il y aurait toujours un écho, quelque part, à qui saurait l'entendre. Brendol serait toujours là, pour le surveiller.

Une voix chuchota dans l'obscurité, il sursauta.

"Hux, tu dors?

\- Plus maintenant. mentit-il

Mitaka ne releva pas.

\- Joyeux Noël." souffla-t-il

* * *

Filtrant à travers le rideau, un rayon impudique vint lui chatouiller le nez.

Il se frotta les yeux, c'était plutôt agréable de se réveiller de cette manière, c'était aussi plutôt inhabituel...

Hux se redressa comme un diable jaillissant de sa boîte, il n'avait jamais été en retard de à l'entraînement, son père ne le tolérerait pas. Puis il aperçut le lit défait de Mitaka et il se rappela qu'il était très loin de l'Académie, très loin de sa vie d'avant.

Il inspira profondément, reprenant le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque. Dès qu'il se sentit respirer à nouveau, il se leva et enfila son pull. Mitaka était déjà dans la salle de bain, en train de se laver le visage.

Après s'être habillés, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Mitaka pour discuter de la suite de leur plan.

"On doit passer la frontière le plus rapidement possible avant que nous ne soyons recherchés. Ils vont d'abord concentrer leurs recherches aux États-Unis avant de lancer un mandat d'arrêt international, il faut qu'on profite de cette petite avance pour disparaître le plus loin possible.

\- J'en étais venu aux mêmes conclusions. répondit Mitaka. J'ai un peu étudié la carte pendant que tu dormais et je pense avoir une idée pour passer la frontière sans risquer d'être contrôlé.

Hux hocha la tête pendant que le plus jeune dépliait soigneusement la carte sur son lit.

\- Les routes ne sont pas autant surveillées qu'à la frontière mexicaine mais pour ne prendre aucun risque de se faire contrôler je propose que l'on passe par des zones plus sauvages. Mon oncle, qui est sergent dans la gendarmerie m'avait parlé un jour d'une réserve indienne à cheval entre l'état de New-York et l'Ontario qui est un vrai nid de trafiquants.

Il montra un point sur la carte.

\- La réserve d'Akwesasne est traversée par le fleuve St-Laurent et compte des dizaines d'îles, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de s'y cacher. De plus c'est un bazar pas possible niveau juridiction, la réserve dépend d'une dizaine d'unités de police au moins.

\- Ça me paraît être un plan tout à fait réalisable. Il faut maintenant qu'on trouve une gare routière pour prendre le car jusqu'à New-York.

\- Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il pourrait y avoir une gare routière suffisamment importante pour avoir des cars qui aillent à New-York...

\- On pourra demander à la vieille de l'accueil, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie d'aider deux jeunes auto-stoppeurs perdus le lendemain de Noël... " répondit Hux d'un ton sarcastique.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner du motel était immonde mais Hux se força à engloutir le plus de petits pains possible afin de se caler le ventre. Il en profita pour en voler quelques uns pendant que Mitaka discutait avec Maz, la petite vieille de l'accueil. Cette dernière se révéla être une mine d'information sur la région, les sentiers de randonnées a emprunter, le voisinage et les douleurs musculaires. Son visage tout ridé comme une vieille pomme s'animait lorsqu'elle parlait.

Hux détestait sa petite voix de vieille, qui chevrotait. Il avait envie de la gifler et de voir sa tête rouler sous l'impact. D'ailleurs d'une manière générale, il détestait les vieux, c'était des débris qui handicapaient, le monde tout juste bons à jeter.

Il pense: "Crèves, sale poufiasse, crèves! " Après, il se sentit mieux.

Elle leur indiqua que la gare routière la plus proche se trouvait à Ashley, une petite ville à quarante minutes en voiture.

Il avait neigé pendant la nuit. Faire le trajet à pied ralentirait considérablement leur progression. Ils avaient été entraîné a évoluer dans des conditions climatiques extrêmes mais dans leur situation Hux préférait perdre le moins de temps possible et traverser la frontière avant d'être recherchés.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit ses réflexions. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui lui adressa un franc sourire. Chacune de ses dents avaient l'éclat d'un petit soleil. Sa beauté était impudique, franche comme une canette de soda.

Hux se dit qu'il le haïssait.

"Bonjour, j'ai entendu que vous deviez aller à Ashley c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. grinça Hux

\- Ça tombe bien, je vais dans la même direction ! Je peux vous déposer au passage si vous voulez ?

Il concerta Mitaka du regard, celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Merci, c'est très aimable de votre part.

\- C'est normal, et puis c'est Noël après tout ! répondit l'inconnu avec un geste désinvolte de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte.

Hux ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il haïssait Noël, presque autant qu'il haïssait les imbéciles heureux. Monter dans la voiture de cet énergumène ne l'enchantait pas, mais cela semblait être la solution la plus rationnelle.

L'inconnu leur tendit la main.

\- Au fait moi c'est Poe Dameron.

\- Terrence Smith. répondit Hux, en donnant le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Howard Evans, ravi de vous rencontrer ! dit Mitaka en serrant la main de Poe.

Après avoir rendu les clefs, leur chauffeur improvisé les conduisit jusqu'au parking du motel. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait un 4x4 d'un orange tape à l'œil. Hux grimaça à cette vision, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule, un abruti et sa voiture orange dégueulasse.

"Voici Black One, c'est un X-wing T70. Il m'a coûté une fortune mais c'est un vrai petit bijou, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en tapotant avec affection la carrosserie du véhicule.

Mitaka hocha vivement la tête, désireux de ne pas contrarier leur conducteur.

Ils entreprirent de débarrasser Black One de la neige qui le recouvrait avant de dégivrer le pare-brise à l'aide d'un grattoir. L'entreprise leur prit une vingtaine de minutes à cause de Poe qui semblait prendre le plus grand soin de son 4x4. Il gratta le moindre millimètre de vitre pour en ôter tout le givre. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à nettoyer les sièges d'une poussière qui n'existait que dans son imagination à l'aide d'une brosse spéciale pour ne pas en abîmer le cuir.

Hux se pinça l'arrête du nez, consterné pendant que Mitaka se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer.

Sa besogne achevée, Poe ouvrit la portière les invitant à monter. L'intérieur du véhicule était aussi rutilant qu'un sourire de présentateur télé. Hux se cala confortablement au fond de son siège et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Il s'appliqua ensuite à fixer Poe de son regard le plus glacial à travers le rétroviseur. Habituellement cela suffisait à mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise. Loin de se laisser décontenancer, son conducteur lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

La voiture bondit en avant en mugissant, traçant d'épais sillons dans la neige blême.

Mitaka se tourna à la fenêtre pour faire un signe de la main à Maz. Cette dernière lui rendit son salut, une part de pudding à la main.

Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que Poe était un conducteur imprudent, et c'était un sacré euphémisme. Il paraissait particulièrement apprécier déraper dans la neige et quitter la route pour slalomer entre les sapins. Hux croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur, son visage rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Il eu soudainement envie de rendre son déjeuner, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la conduite sportive de Poe. À ses côtés, Mitaka ne disait mot, mais il avait les yeux plus écarquillés qu'une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture.

Hux se tint raide sur son siège, tout les muscles du dos crispés. Il voyait défiler devant ses yeux tout les articles du codes et de la route que Poe transgressait allègrement, sans compter toutes les lois pour le respect de l'environnement.

Il se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre, la voiture avait laissée dans son sillage un chaos sans nom de branches cassées et de traces de pneus.

"Ça vous dérange si on fait un petit détour ? J'ai promis à un pote de passer le récupérer à Kilbourne.

\- Oui ça nous dérange, nous sommes très pressés. répondit Hux d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction

Un nuage passager assombri le visage de Poe, avant d'être chassé par un sourire en coin.

\- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je connais un raccourci, on y sera en moins de deux!"

Le 4x4 bifurqua brutalement, quittant la route avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Ils se retrouvèrent ballottés comme des fétus de paille. La pente disparue sous l'avidité de la voiture. Dehors le paysage se changea en longues traînées de blanc et de gris. Les troncs noirs des sapins, profondes déchirures dans la toile de fond.

Le véhicule évita à la dernière seconde un rocher. Le volant pivota, à la manière dont la Terre effectue sa rotation. Sous cette impulsion, la voiture effectua un dérapage maîtrisé, projetant une volée de neige avant de reprendre sa course.

Poe était de toute évidence un excellent conducteur. Hux n'avait aucune envie de savoir à quel point. Il n'avait aucune envie non plus de mourir de cette manière, il imaginait sa fin plus glorieuse. Mitaka tentait de rester digne en s'agrippant au siège avant mais son regard trahissait son anxiété. L'animal éveillé au fond de ses entrailles s'agita. Ses griffes grattèrent sa gorge. Sans se faire prier Hux ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser sortir.

"ÇA SUFFIT!"

Poe freina brutalement. Il se sentit partir en avant, la ceinture de sécurité s'imprimant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Leur conducteur se retourna, une expression de colère maîtrisée sur le visage.

\- Il y a un problème Monsieur Smith, le voyage n'est pas à votre convenance ?

\- Effectivement, j'exige que nous retournions sur la route immédiatement ! Vous êtes un vrai danger public Monsieur Dameron! cracha Hux, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Et moi j'exige que vous sortiez de ma voiture espèce de connard! hurla Poe

Sentant la situation dégénérer, Mitaka évalua rapidement la situation: ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun moyen de savoir où était Ashley. Ils pourraient passer des heures à tourner en rond dans la forêt avant de retrouver la civilisation. Il était préférable de rester dans la voiture en espérant arriver à Ashley en un seul morceau.

Avant que Hux ne puisse répliquer, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, essayant d'imposer sa présence.

"Ça suffit vous êtes vraiment ridicules tout les deux!

Deux paires d'yeux vinrent l'épingler mais il ne se laissa pas intimider.

"Terrence, tu vas tout de suite baisser d'un ton et arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin! Et vous Poe, je vous demande de ralentir si vous ne voulez pas que je vomisse sur votre banquette en cuir !

La menace sembla faire effet car Poe se retourna, fouilla dans la boîte à gants avant de leur tendre des sacs à vomi.

\- Fallait le dire si vous ne vous sentiez pas bien au lieu d'hurler sur les gens comme ça." maugréa t-il en lançant à Hux un regard assassin.

Celui-ci lui toisa Poe d'un air dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Mitaka pouvait presque l'entendre grincer des dents.

Poe redémarra timidement, la voiture s'ébranla avant de repartir, à la recherche de la route.

Hux enrageait.

Contre Poe, contre Mitaka, contre lui-même, contre son père, contre ce foutu 4x4 et contre le monde entier. Une boule de colère traversa son corps. Il s'imagina bondir par-dessus le siège pour étrangler Poe, il s'imagina ses émotions exploser sur son visage parfait comme un feux d'artifice.

Stupeur, colère, puis terreur. L'inconcevable et délicieuse terreur en serait le bouquet final.

Une autre vision se superposa à ce tableau. Il y avait une bouche écumante de rage tout près de son visage. Les doigts de son père qui enserraient son cou. Stupeur, colère et terreur se rappelèrent à lui. Il se souvint des yeux de Brendol Hux, ces yeux qui trouvaient sa peur délicieuse.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, le vent glacial lui gifla le visage. Il se força à rationaliser.

Il avait eu tort de réagir d'une façon aussi puéril, c'était indigne de lui et il avait eu tort d'en vouloir à Mitaka pour être intervenu. C'était douloureux à avouer, mais la rapidité avec laquelle il avait désamorcé la situation l'avait surprit. Il avait tendance à l'oublier, mais Mitaka était quelqu'un de diablement efficace. Hux se promit de le remercier dès qu'il se serait réconcilié avec son égo. Par contre, il n'avait aucun remords à cultiver sa haine pour Poe, qui était bien plus fautif que lui dans cette affaire. Cet arrangement avec lui-même lui convint.

Il se coula dans son siège et ferma les yeux, plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Sur le siège à côté Mitaka le regardait avec inquiétude. Jamais il n'avait levé la voix sur Hux, jamais il n'avait remit en question ses choix. À l'Académie Mitaka évoluait dans son ombre, admirant sa détermination, craignant la colère qui l'animait. Libéré de son cadre, il lui semblait que l'horizon s'était brusquement élargi, Mitaka testait ses nouveaux repères. Il sentait à présent que sa place n'était plus derrière lui, mais plutôt à ses côtés, marchant comme deux égaux. Son acolyte se tenais aussi droit qu'à son habitude, mais c'était comme si ses épaules étaient tout vides, tout creux à l'intérieur. Que la peau qui le recouvrait n'était qu'une enveloppe et que dedans il n'y avait rien que de la colère.

Depuis que Hux l'avait pris sous son aile, beaucoup d'autres sentiments s'étaient greffés à la vive admiration qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Crainte, compassion, animosité, inquiétude, frustration, détermination, envie, affection... Depuis le début de leur périple cette liste ne cessait de s'allonger formant un affreux bébé qui grandissait au creux de ses entrailles. Certaines nuits, il le sentait palpiter comme un second cœur.

* * *

Ils atteignirent Kilbourne lorsque Hux se réveilla. C'était une petite ville comme il y avait tant aux États-Unis, composée d'une route centrale bordée de maisons identiques. Chaque maison avait son carré de jardin avec sa petite boîte au lettre, chaque porche avait son drapeau américain planté devant. Le 4x4 passa devant le petit bureau de poste de Kilbourne avant de s'arrêter devant une de ces maison. Un jeune homme était assis sur le trottoir, un lourd sac de voyage posé à ses côtés. Il avait la peau mate, les traits francs et volontaires, il s'accordait plutôt bien avec Poe pensa Hux.

Mitaka lui donna un brusque coup de coude en lui désignant l'inconnu. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'ils paraissaient vouloir fuir hors de leur orbite. En détaillant plus attentivement son visage Hux sentit quelque chose de lourd lui chuter dans l'estomac. Il se retint de pousser un juron en reconnaissant Finn.

Finn avait été un élève de la même promotion que Mitaka à l'Académie. C'était un garçon robuste pour son âge, qui avait surpris tout le monde en s'enfuyant, ne supportant plus la pression et la violence. Ils étaient toujours plusieurs par classe à craquer avant le fin du premier trimestre. Les paris allaient toujours de bons train entre les classes supérieures, sur qui seraient les premiers à rentrer chez papa-maman. À cette époque, Hux aurait plutôt parié sur le frêle Mitaka.

Ce dernier s'empressa d'enfoncer le plus profondément possible sa casquette sur son visage. Hux en fit de même avec son bonnet, en espérant que leur maigre déguisement serait suffisant pour ne pas être reconnus.

Finn ouvrit la portière côté passager tout en discutant joyeusement avec Poe. Il se retourna pour déposer son sac à l'arrière mais se figea en découvrant Hux et Mitaka. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, pendant qu'il les dévisageait, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Comme dans un cauchemar, ils virent une bouche hésitante s'ouvrir.

"Mitaka et... Hux, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Un milliers d'excuses vinrent percuter son esprit comme des météorites. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Poe se retourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire, vous vous appelez pas Terrence et Howard?

Deux paires d'yeux sévères vinrent les transpercer. La pesanteur s'était brusquement épaissie à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, derrière sa casquette Mitaka semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. La panique qui menaçait de le submerger fut remplacer par un torrent de colère, des détails aussi insignifiant que le hasard n'interfèraient jamais avec ses plans. Il n'allait pas laisser deux types minables lui voler sa liberté à cause d'un simple coup de malchance, c'était beaucoup trop stupide!

Hux réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son premier réflexe aurait été de dire d'un ton supérieur qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier devant eux. Mais cela les auraient rendu encore plus soupçonneux et donc dangereux. Il se força à respirer, à canaliser les battements de son cœur.

\- On a fugué de l'Académie. s'entendit-il répondre

Mitaka se redressa faiblement sur son siège. Il plongea un regard humide dans celui de Finn.

\- Le père de Hux est furieux, on ne veux pas être retrouvé. S'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien, on ne voulait pas vous mentir, croyez moi ! dit-il d'un ton implorant

Le regard de Finn se radoucit derrière ses sourcils, il hocha la tête.

Finn était de ceux qui avait connu Brendol Hux, plus important encore il était de ceux qui l'avait fuit. La compassion, l'empathie c'était d'étranges sentiments que Hux avait du mal à appréhender. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que Finn avait de la compassion, des kilos de compassion. Car lui à sa place, se serait déjà dénoncé.

Poe eut un soupir, avant de redémarrer le moteur.

\- On dira rien, même si t'es un sale enfoiré, Hux.

"Toi aussi, tu es une immonde petite chiure sortie de la chatte de ta mère. Si je le pouvais, je t'éviscerererais, je te ferais ravaler ta condescendance." pensa Hux avec dégoût. En temps normal, personne ne se permettrait de lui parler comme ça. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres, qui dirigeait ces masses répugnantes du haut de son piédestal.

Finn hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas le regarder, mais il eut un petit sourire pour Mitaka. Au fond de sa tête il se rappelait le Hux de l'Académie, celui qui se tenait droit aux côtés de son père. La recrue modèle, prolongation parfaite des ambitions et de la chaire de Brendol Hux. Il se rappelait les mots de ses discours de motivation aux nouvelles recrues, ses mots claquant comme un coup de fouet dans son crâne.

Finn secoua la tête, il n'était plus à l'Académie, le regard tranchant de Hux ne devrait plus l'affecter. Son avenir se trouvait loin de ce bâtiment lugubre et de ces souffrances. Il se retourna et sourit à Poe.

Il n'empêche qu'il trouvait tout cela curieux. Qu'est-ce que ces deux visions du passé faisaient dans la voiture de Poe? Où allaient-ils? Pourquoi Hux portait-il un pull de Noël ? Pourquoi Mitaka était-il avec lui? Et la plus importante de toutes ces questions :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fuis l'Académie? elle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la réprimer.

Poe se retourna pour les fixer, visiblement très intéressé par la question.

Hux contracta la mâchoire, se retenant de lui aboyer de se concentrer sur la route et de se mêler de ses affaires.

Il baissa la tête, prenant un air _presque _vulnérable.

\- Mon père, il... il n'acceptait notre relation... sa voix hésitante lui donna envie de se gifler avec toute la violence qui menaçait de le submerger.

Une petite main rugueuse lui caressa les doigts. Il consulta Mitaka, ses cils humides de sueur voilaient son regard. Il lui saisit la main et la serra fort, priant pour que leur petite comédie marche.

Poe et Finn opinèrent en cœur, ils avaient les yeux brillants. Hux se promit de leur faire ravaler leurs regards attendris.

\- Vous en faîtes pas, on vous dénoncera pas, Après tout, tout le monde à le droit d'être heureux. dit Poe

\- Oui, vous allez très bien ensemble ! renchérit Finn

Mitaka leur adressa un sourire étranglé avant de se laisser tomber contre son siège, soulagé. Son T-shirt était humide et collé à sa peau fiévreuse. Le soulagement l'envahit, traversant ses veines comme de l'oxygène neuf. Son corps lui sembla d'un coup infiniment moins lourd. Il ne fit aucun geste pour dégager leur mains qui étaient toujours collées. Hux ne bougea pas non plus, il desserra juste un peu son emprise. Le jeune homme se laissa couler et soupira.

L'absence et le manque se serraient autour de son cœur comme une bobine. Il avait brusquement envie de fondre en larme, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa première année à l'Académie. Il endurait l'évidence, celle qu'il était impossible d'ignorer. Jamais il ne pourrait reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé, il était parti trop loin. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier l'image de Hux, poignardant son père. Jamais il ne pourrait redevenir le Dopheld d'avant, celui qui vivait sans chaleur et sans affection. Les quelques gestes insignifiants qu'Hux avaient pour lui, c'était beaucoup plus beau, beaucoup plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Même si ça ne voulait rien dire, même si c'était stupide, il avait envie d'y croire, juste un peu. Mitaka ferma les yeux. La chaleur contre sa main le guida dans l'obscurité. Il s'y blotti pour dormir.


	3. Chapitre 3

La voiture de Poe les déposa juste devant la gare routière d'Ashley. Hux se retourna, pour voir ce petit point orange vif disparaître derrière la route. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu rayer sa carrosserie ! C'était puéril, mais imaginer la tête de Poe à la vue de sa précieuse voiture abîmée le fit sourire.

Ils consultèrent le panneau de départ des cars et repérèrent un car qui desservait Rochester, dans l'état de New York. Il y avait d'autres itinéraires qui les rapprochaient plus de leur destination, mais il leur semblait plus prudent de multiplier les petits trajets afin de brouiller les pistes. Leur car ne partait pas avant trois heures de l'après-midi et il faisait un froid à vous en décaper la peau. Après avoir réglé le prix de leur billet, Mitaka l'entraîna dans un fast-food. C'était un simple bloc de béton planté à côté du guichet de la gare. Une odeur de friture le prit à la gorge lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Un homme derrière un comptoir crasseux leur adressa un regard vide. Fixée contre un mur, une petite télé crachotait. Il s'installa sur une chaise en plastique pendant que Mitaka allait leur chercher des hot-dogs. Hux entreprit de compter les éclaboussures graisseuses qui parsemaient la table, comme des tâches de rousseur. Lorsque son acolyte revint il en était à trente-six, c'était trente-six de trop, cet établissement était une vraie honte. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux à la vue du gérant derrière son comptoir, il fallait vraiment n'avoir aucun amour propre pour travailler dans ce taudis. Distrait par ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était brûlé les doigts avec son hot-dog. Il le lâcha vivement avant de lui adresser un regard outré. Mitaka ne dissimula pas son air amusé, se moquant doucement de lui. Hux remarqua qu'il aimait voir cette expression sur son visage. Lorsqu'il souriait c'était comme si tout devenait un peu moins dégoûtant. C'est pour ça que c'était dangereux, ce sourire qui cachait la souillure du monde.

Le goût de la moutarde le submergea, lui brûlant la langue, il se surprit à apprécier. Assis en face de lui, Mitaka semblait adorer, il dévorait son hot-dog avec appétit, ne se souciant pas de la sauce qui coulait sur la table. Son repas achevé il détendit ses jambes sous la table. Son acolyte semblait fixer un point derrière lui. Suivant la ligne de son regard, il avisa des donuts placés sous une cloche en plastique. Leurs couleurs acidulées pétillaient comme du coca sous la langue. Hux n'avait jamais rien goûté de tel, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'aliment que l'on retrouvait au menu de la cantine de l'Académie.

"Tu en veux ? demanda t-il à Mitaka

Son vis à vis secoua la tête, un peu gêné.

\- Non, non ça va.

\- Moi j'en prend un en tout cas.

Hux savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller leur budget pour un simple caprice. Mais il avait été raisonnable toute sa vie et son père n'était plus là pour lui dire ce qu'il était convenu de faire. Là, maintenant, il était libre, libre de faire ses propres choix et il en avait affreusement envie. Affreusement envie de manger un putain de donut. "Va te faire foutre sale vieux! " pensa t-il à l'adresse de Brendol

\- J'en veux un aussi alors! dit Mitaka, enthousiaste. Et même un deuxième, si possible... ajouta t-il plus doucement

Hux se dirigea vers le comptoir et revint chargé d'une demie douzaine de donuts. Il posa avec fierté son butin sur la table après l'avoir recouverte d'un mouchoir en papier afin d'éviter toute contamination malencontreuse. Il y avait des donuts au chocolat, d'autres à la fraise ou à la vanille dessinant une joyeuse mosaïque sur la table.

Hux réfléchit à la meilleure stratégie: il avait envie de terminer ce repas improvisé par son parfum préféré. Étant dans l'ignorance de la force de frappe que possédait l'ennemi, il décida de goûter une bouchée de chaque donut afin de tâter le terrain. Il aligna les trois parfums devant lui et mordit dans celui placé au milieu. Ses dents pénétrèrent le glaçage, avant d'entamer la pâte légère et aérée. Il creva la défense de l'ennemi, et un flot de chocolat envahi sa bouche.

Sa bouchée avalée, il reposa le donut à sa place avant de se saisir de celui à la fraise. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa mission de reconnaissance, il réunit le conseil de guerre. Chaque officiers y allant de son commentaire, cherchant à couvrir la voix de l'autre. Après quelques pourparlers, il fut finalement décrété que la guerre s'achèverait après une ultime bataille face au donut à la fraise.

Mitaka l'observait aligner minutieusement ses donuts, il avait la même expression que lorsqu'il élaborait un plan d'assaut pour les exercices de mise en situation à l'Académie.

Hux n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux. Les donuts à la fraise ça avait un goût inouï, Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les sucreries pourtant.

\- Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles du front ? lui demanda Mitaka

Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi détendu qu'en cet instant. Son visage avait perdu ce pli inquiet qui lui barrait toujours le front, son regard ne semblait plus tout à fait aussi grave. Il ressemblait presque à un adolescent normal de seize ans, ce genre d'ado qui vont au cinéma le samedi, qui traînent dans la rue après les cours et râlent en faisant leurs devoirs.

\- Plutôt bonnes, j'ai gagné la guerre.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Comme toujours. confirma t-il

Le silence retomba comme une cape sur leur épaules. Ce n'était plus le même silence chargés de non-dits qu'hier soir au motel. Celui-ci semblait rempli d'autre chose, de quelque chose au goût moins acide, bercé par le léger rire de Mitaka. "Comment ais-je pû vouloir le tuer, il n'a rien à voir avec Brendol, ni avec quiconque." pensa Hux.

Ils attendirent l'heure du départ du car, enveloppés par l'odeur poisseuse de la friture, regardant la télé d'un œil distrait. Le bandeau d'un flash spécial envahi l'écran, une journaliste à l'air grave se matérialisa. Il sentit Mitaka se raidir sur sa chaise.

"Bonsoir, nous interrompons votre programme pour vous annoncer en ce 26 décembre la disparition de l'éminent militaire Brendol Hux. Son fils Armitage Hux et Dopheld Mitaka, tout deux élèves à la prestigieuse Académie d'Arkanis sont également introuvables.

Leurs photos apparurent à l'écran. C'était les photos réglementaires de l'Académie, ils portaient la casquette militaire et l'image laissait apparaître le haut de leur épaules recouverts par leur veste d'uniforme. Il regardait l'objectif de son visage le plus sévère, ses cheveux roux impeccablement peignés. Hux se souvint qu'à l'époque il se voyait général en chef des armées, c'était il y a quelques jours, c'était il y a une éternité. Il détailla la photo de Mitaka, son expression appliquée ne parvenait pas à masquer la juvénilité de ses traits. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une décision irrévocable.

\- Nous accueillons sur le plateau la Commandante Leia Organa, chargée de l'enquête.

Commandante Organa, bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette affaire ?

\- Comme vous le savez, Brendol Hux est à la tête de la célèbre Académie d'Arkanis, connue pour former les futurs dirigeants de notre armée. Mais nous parlons aussi d'un important général, mainte fois récompensé pour les services qu'il a rendu à notre patrie. C'est pourquoi cette soudaine disparition est très inquiétante et nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour tirer au clair cette affaire.

La présentatrice eut un bref hochement de tête, le visage captivé par la Commandante Organa. Hux l'observa avec attention "Apprend à connaître ton ennemis." lui disait toujours son père. C'était une petite femme au visage élégant. Ses cheveux gris étaient ramenés en un chignon compliqué sur sa nuque cette sophistication tranchait avec la sobriété de sa tenue. Elle se tenait droite, le port de tête altier. Sa présence crevait l'écran. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la caméra, Hux eut la sensation angoissante qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. C'était un regard tranchant, incisif. Il se fit la promesse de ne jamais la sous-estimer.

\- Pensez-vous que Armitage Hux et Dopheld Mitaka soient impliqués dans cette disparition ?

Devant la stupidité de cette question, Hux en oublia presque que c'était de lui qu'il était question à l'écran. C'était encore une pétasse incompétente, avec ses dents et ses cheveux trop brillants.

\- C'est en effet notre principale piste pour le moment. Nos enquêteurs ont retrouvées des traces de sang dans le bureau de Brendol Hux correspondant à son ADN. C'était un militaire endurci, il n'aurait pas pû être attaqué aussi facilement par n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi nous pensons qu'il a été prit par surprise, par son fils Armitage certainement. De plus sa voiture a également disparu. Néanmoins, nous ne négligeons aucunes pistes.

\- Vous pensez donc que Armitage et Dopheld ont tué Brendol Hux avant de s'enfuir avec sa voiture? Nous parlons tout de même du fils de la victime et de son camarade, respectivement âgés de dix-sept et seize ans.

Décidément, cette présentatrice ne posait que des questions stupides.

\- Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons affaire à de jeunes entraînés à devenir les futurs dirigeants de nos armées. Nous ne savons pas si le meurtre - s'il s'agit bien d'un meurtre - a été prémédité ou non mais nous penchons pour la deuxième possibilité.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda la jeune femme.

Organa eut un petit geste impatient de la main pour lui signaler qu'elle allait justement en parler.

\- Tout simplement parce que Armitage et Dopheld étaient les meilleurs recrues de leur promotions respectives, ils étaient promis à un avenir brillant. De plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que deux personnes aussi expérimentées n'auraient pas agis avec une telle précipitation si le meurtre avait été prémédité. Si cela avait été prévu, ils se seraient arrangés pour que jamais nous ne remontions jusqu'à eux, en faisant accuser quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple."

Cela l'irritait, mais Hux fût forcé de reconnaître que c'est exactement comme cela qu'il aurait agit. Il ne se serait pas enfui - ce qui était déjà un aveu de sa culpabilité - et serait devenu un grand général. Cette pensée le rempli d'amertume. Il se promit de remporter coûte que coûte cette bataille face à Leia Organa. Et après il gagnerait sa guerre face au monde. Il abattrait tout les ennemis qui se dresseraient sur sa route afin de se construire lui-même un grand avenir.

Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la télé, une vidéo était diffusée sur le grand écran du studio. C'était un homme, les cheveux aussi noir que deux pupilles, la mâchoire volontaire, vêtu d'un uniforme d'officier. À côté, serrée sur un canapé en cuir une petite femme se tenait droite. Elle avait les cheveux claires, couleur du ciel en été, son visage était lointain mais ses mains se trouvaient crispées sur sa jupe. Derrière le couple, on pouvait apercevoir un salon décoré avec goût.

" Nous sommes convaincus que notre fils n'est en rien responsable de ce meurtre dont on l'accuse, j'ai confiance en lui, je connais mon enfant jamais il ne ferait une chose pareil. déclara l'homme

Son expression était digne, son regard plongés dans l'œil de la caméra. Pourtant quelque chose dans sa voix, dans sa posture, dans la façon dont sa mâchoire se mouvait laissait apparaître une déchirure dans son uniforme si bien ajusté.

La femme vint lui prendre la main et la serra fort dans ses petits doigts.

Hux reconnut dans ce geste la courbure que dessinait la main de Mitaka lorsqu'elle saisissait la sienne.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il ressemblait à ses parents, il le retrouvait dans la forme des épaules de son père, dans les yeux sombre de sa mère, dans leur expression silencieuse. Tout dans ces deux personnes serrées l'une contre l'autre esquissait la silhouette mélancolique de Dopheld.

\- Si tu nous regarde Dopheld, je t'en prie, reviens à la maison. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu n'as rien fait de mal, j'en suis certaine.

Sa mère gardait une posture digne, mais sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase.

La vidéo se coupa, comme on tranche un cordon ombilical. Hux n'entendit pas la présentatrice commenter l'extrait. La porte venait de claquer.

Sa première réaction fut de s'énerver. Il n'y avait pas plus suspect comme réaction. Hux n'avait pas envie de croupir en prison le restant de ses jours, à cause des états d'âme de Mitaka.

Sa seconde réaction fut de le poursuivre. Il alla payer leurs consommations au comptoir, son cœur cognait contre ses côtes. Il passa ses doigts dans le début de barbe qui couvrait son menton, espérant qu'il était suffisamment méconnaissable pour endormir la méfiance des autres. Le gérant lui jeta un regard interrogateur face à la réaction de son acolyte. Hux lui adressa un sourire faussement contrit avant de se diriger d'un pas qu'il espérait naturel vers la sortie. La neige avait recommencée à tomber, emportée par le vent glacial.

Mitaka était assit contre la façade du fast-food, son visage caché dans ses bras. Au son des pas de Hux, il releva la tête et déclara d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser :

"Je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions partir à cause de la neige. D'ailleurs dans ces circonstances ce ne serait pas très prudent, ils risquent d'interroger la dame du guichet pour savoir quels billets on a acheté...

Hux hocha la tête, il était évident que Mitaka souffrait, qu'il était terrifié. Mais il ne savait pas comment consoler quelqu'un, comment le rassurer. D'ailleurs c'était inutile soit on était fort, soit on ne l'était pas. Il repensa à la main de la petite femme contre celle de l'homme, jamais il ne se serait permis un tel geste devant des millions de téléspectateurs. La peur, le chagrin et la culpabilité étaient autant de faiblesses à abattre. Mitaka était encore un enfant gâté, pas encore assez endurci pour survivre dans ce monde qui était le leur. Lui avait un foyer, deux parents, une chambre qui l'attendait avec son petit lit, ses petits draps lavés par sa mère.

\- Ne penses pas à tes parents. Notre priorité est de nous enfuir le plus loin d'ici. Je suis sûr que Poe et Finn ne vont pas tarder à nous dénoncer maintenant que nous sommes recherchés.

Mitaka se releva si vite que son geste surprit Hux. Son visage était invisible, caché sous la visière de sa casquette.

\- Tu es tellement égoïste de me dire ça ! Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ce que je pouvais ressentir, tout ce qui t'importe c'est toi encore et ta petite fuite pathétique car tu es trop lâche pour assumer les conséquences de tes actes! cracha t-il, de sa voix suintait une colère telle qui n'en avait encore jamais vu chez Mitaka.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais bien. répondit Hux, la mâchoire contractée.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la colère, Mitaka n'était visiblement pas en mesure de réfléchir avec rationalité. Ce foutu Mitaka pourri gâté. Il se devait d'être mature pour deux, il se devait maîtriser la situation afin de partir avant que la gare ne se mette à grouiller de policiers.

\- Tout ce que sais, c'est que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que je ressens, tu détestes le monde entier comme ton père !

Il concevait que Mitaka aimait ses parents, mais l'idée en elle même lui était encore abstraite. Ce qu'il percevait en revanche, c'était à quelle point la mort de son père avait tout emportée. Une part de lui était terrifiée à l'idée que Mitaka l'abandonne et parte rejoindre ses parents. Ça aurait été le choix le plus logique, pourtant. Il aimait ses parents, avait encore une vie devant lui, loin de tout cela. Hux n'avait rien d'autre à lui offrir qu'un avenir de clandestinité. "Non, ce morigéna t-il, tu vaux mieux que ça. Quoiqu'il arrive, jamais tu ne te satisferas de la médiocrité, tu arriveras à avoir une existence grandiose."

Si Mitaka partait, il retournerait vivre une vie insipide, sans grandeur, à étudier pour faire la fierté de ses parents. Hux avait à présent comprit une chose. Les enfants ne sont rien d'autre que les esclaves de leurs géniteurs, forcés de suivre un chemin déjà tracé et de leur rester fidèle pour toujours. Mais un jour la situation devient insoutenable et exige de prendre le pouvoir. Tuer Brendol c'était son coup d'état, afin de ne plus jamais être un outil destiné à rassasier les ambitions de son père. Malgré ce que les autres cherchent à te faire croire, les liens du sang ne connaissent aucune chaleur, ils sont maudits dès la naissance. Depuis que sa mère enfanta dans la douleur, qu'il dût ramper le long de ce tunnel miné de pièges pour naître. Il n'y a aucune beauté là-dedans, c'est juste de la survie, du début jusqu'à la fin. Son père lui a bien fait payer, ce droit de naissance. Hux était un enfant illégitime et cette souillure le suivra toute sa vie.

Une autre part de lui le maudissait pour cette faiblesse et maudissait Mitaka pour être aussi indispensable. Ce morceau de lui portait la voix de Brendol Hux, portait toute sa rage et sa rancœur. Toute sa vie, il avait écouté cette voix lui répétant que le monde était foutu et qu'il était destiné à une existence de solitude pour gouverner tout les autres. Et maintenant, elle lui hurlait de démolir Mitaka, d'éliminer cette faiblesse une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ne l'écouta pas, il avait gagné la guerre, il avait vaincu son père, mais son combat persistait. Il fallait éliminer tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Encercler l'ennemi, l'étreindre pour l'étouffer. Céder à la faiblesse pour être fort.

Il attira Mitaka contre lui. Son étreinte était violente, pleine de colère. Il serrait de toute ses forces le petit corps comme pour l'asphyxier. Il sentait sa respiration aller et venir comme le reflux de la mer, laissant son empreinte entre ses côtes. Mitaka était crispé, les épaules rentrés comme pour encaisser un coup.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui, je l'ai tué, je suis bien plus fort que ça.

Son murmure claqua comme un coup de fouet, plein de ressentiments. Il sentit Mitaka se détendre brusquement contre son corps, à la manière d'un élastique que l'on relâche.

\- Pardon, je m'excuse... Je ne le pensais pas, pardon... bredouilla t-il

Hux desserra ses bras. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs en une caresse maladroite. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment consoler quelqu'un, mais la vision se précisait. C'était si répugnant, tout cela, le sang de Brendol, les lèvres peroxydées de la présentatrice, les mains des parents de Mitaka... Oui il détestait le monde entier, enfin presque... Mais il se fichait que quiconque le voit en train d'enlacer Mitaka. Peut-être qu'au fond, lui aussi avait besoin d'être consolé.

* * *

Une branche craqua sous son pied. Derrière eux, leur empreintes s'effaçaient petit à petit, recouvertes par la neige. Au contrebas de la colline la rumeur de l'autoroute leur parvinrent comme une chanson monotone. Le monde entier peint d'un blanc aveuglant qui lui brûlait la rétine. Hux se rappela l'éclat d'une lame sous le soleil. Ils commencèrent à descendre la pente, prenant garde à ne pas déraper dans la poudreuse. Marcher dans la neige sur plusieurs kilomètres était épuisant, Mitaka se sentait bouillir sous son l'effort, la sueur lui coulant le long du dos. Ils s'efforçait de conserver une allure régulière et à ne pas trop s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse couche de neige en restant souple sur leurs appuis afin de bien répartir leur poids sur chaque jambe. Pour économiser leurs forces ils marchaient l'un derrière l'autre. Celui se trouvant en tête de la file traçait le chemin dans la neige pour que l'autre puisse marcher dans ses empreintes. Ils échangeaient régulièrement de positions pour ne pas trop se fatiguer. Lorsqu'il se trouvait en tête, Hux faisait attention à réduire ses foulées pour l'adapter à la taille des jambes de Mitaka.

Arrivés en bas de la colline, ils passèrent derrière une série d'entrepôts qui longeaient la grande route. Au loin, se tenait des puits d'extraction du gaz de schiste. L'endroit était complètement désaffecté, la végétation et la rouille avaient réinvestis les lieux après le passage des hommes. La neige dévorait même le bruit de l'autoroute, toute proche. Ils furent obligés de ralentir leur progression à cause des débris dissimulés par la neige. C'était une vraie décharge à ciel ouvert, mais Mitaka se surprit à admirer la beauté de fils barbelés recouverts par le givre.

Luttant contre les buissons épineux qui leur barraient la route, il sentit ses muscles se tendre douloureusement sous l'effort. L'air glacial chargé de flocons lui griffa les poumons, formant un nuage de condensation à chaque expiration. À la vue de la vaste plaine bordée de ruines qui s'étendait à perte de vue, il sentit le découragement l'atteindre. À chaque mètre, un nouvel obstacle à franchir, à chaque mètre de déroulait un bout de cette route qui semblait infinie. Avec sa manche il essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front. Sa crise de rage l'avait laissé pantelant, il ignorait comment Hux faisait pour être toujours en colère, c'était épuisant. Repenser à cet épisode, lui coupa la respiration. Il était rongé par le remord de ces paroles envers Hux mais la vision de ses parents à la télé le boulversait. À l'Académie, jamais il ne pensait à sa famille, c'était des gens qu'il considérait comme acquis dans sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que tout cela disparaisse aussi brutalement. La chagrin lui serra le cœur en repensant à sa vie lorsqu'il habitait encore la maison familiale. Pourtant il n'avait aucun doute sur envers qui allait sa fidélité.

" Tu sais Hux, je te suivrais toujours même si ils nous attrapent, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Mais ne me demande pas d'oublier mes parents.

Hux hocha la tête. Le regard rivé sur la plaine qui ondulait.

\- Ils n'arriveront jamais à nous attraper.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

Il avait raison, mais Hux était agacé de le voir douter de ses capacités, alors qu'il y a quelques jours il lui accordait une confiance aveugle. Pourtant pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu retourner en arrière et retrouver le Mitaka d'avant, celui qui ne riait pas, qui ne lui criait pas dessus.

\- Faisons une pause, tu es épuisé. éluda t-il

\- Je vais bien, je peux encore marcher! protesta le plus jeune

Hux ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur une plaque de tôle qui dépassait sous une couche de neige. Mitaka le rejoignit à contre cœur et vint s'installer à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il délaissa ses jambes douloureuses, se retenant de soupirer d'aise devant Hux. Ce dernier en fit de même et sortit de la poche de son manteau le dernier donut qu'il avait emporté avant de quitter le fast-food. Il déplia avec précaution la serviette en papier dans laquelle il était emballé. Il le coupa en deux moitiés avant d'en donner une à Mitaka.

\- Non, non garde la, je sais que tu adores ça. dit-il en secouant nerveusement les mains

Hux soupira avant de lui fourrer la sucrerie dans les mains.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Mitaka alors tu vas avoir la gentillesse de t'alimenter." répondit-il du ton qu'il réservait aux recrues particulièrement stupides.

* * *

Le soleil de midi avait percé les nuages lorsqu'ils traversèrent un petit bois de bouleau. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour prélever de l'écorce sur le bas du tronc. Ils avaient appris dans le manuel de survie de l'Académie que l'écorce de bouleau brûlait facilement, même mouillée et pendant longtemps. Ils en récupérèrent le plus possible afin de pouvoir alimenter leur feux toute la nuit. Tout le long que durait l'opération, Mitaka ne cessait de regarder anxieusement autour d'eux, rester aussi longtemps à découvert le rendait nerveux. Depuis l'annonce à la télé, il ne cessait de sursauter au moindre bruit suspect. Hux, ne montrait en apparence aucun signe de nervosité, continuant simplement d'avancer. Il avait prit la tête des opérations, vérifiant la direction sur la carte et décidant des moments de pause. C'était la première fois que Mitaka se reposait entièrement sur quelqu'un comme cela et il était reconnaissant que son acolyte lui laisse le temps d'encaisser les événements. Il décida de faire comme il l'avait toujours fait, repoussant pêle-mêle la vision de ses parents dans une boîte au fond de sa tête. Il la ressortira, plus tard. Lorsqu'il faudra bien faire un peu de rangement...

Le jeune homme trottina pour rejoindre Hux et lui demanda la carte. S'occuper l'esprit le détournerait de ses doutes et puis il aimait bien régler la boussole, calculer des dénivelés et déterminer des itinéraires. Leur dessein était de remonter vers le Nord pour longer le lac Érié, qui comptait parmi les cinq plus grands lacs des États-Unis jusqu'à l'état de New York. C'était le chemin le plus direct jusqu'à la réserve d'Akwesasne, leur objectif pour passer la frontière canadienne. Selon ses estimations, ils en auraient pour huit jours de marche si ils n'étaient pas trop ralentis par la neige. Peut-être que si ils parvenaient à s'éloigner d'Ashley et à perfectionner leur déguisement ils pourraient parcourir les derniers kilomètres en auto-stop. Mais pour le moment, la prudence les forçait à éviter la civilisation en traversant des zones sauvages. Mitaka et Hux se savait capable de survivre seuls dans la nature grâce aux entraînements de survie à l'Académie.

Après avoir contourné un lac recouvert d'une fine couche de glace, ils arrivèrent devant un petit bourg. Ce n'était pas la première ville qu'ils croisaient sur leur route. Ils les avaient toutes contourné par mesure de prudence même si elles étaient quasiment à l'abandon. Partout où ils passaient, les portes des magasins étaient cadenassée, le béton fendillé faute d'entretien. Un étrange cataclysme semblait avoir ravagé la région, les hommes avaient désertées les petites villes, chassés par la crise immobilière de 2008. Les uns après les autres, comme portés par les courants marins, ils avaient éteins la lumière et étaient partis pour se rassembler en périphérie des grandes métropoles. La ville abandonnée ressemblait à une carcasse de cerf sur le bord de la route. Les rues, vidées de ses habitants s'enroulaient comme des intestins autours de l'artère principale. Résistant à l'inéluctable, quelques maisons étaient encore habitées, un rectangle de lumière blême découpé sur la façade. Les voitures, garées le long du trottoir ressemblaient à des bateaux de pêche, amarrés sur la côte.

Ils remontèrent l'avenue, rasant les devantures pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Une des maisons au bout de la rue semblait en meilleure état que les autres. Hux avisa la boîte aux lettres, une petite pile de courrier s'entassait dedans. Le départ de ses habitants devait remonter à quelques mois à peine. Un coup d'épaule fit céder sans difficulté la porte de derrière. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement complaisant, ravie d'être à nouveau sollicitée. L'intérieur de la maison était sale et avait été tagué. Des seringues vides et des capsules d'hélium jonchaient le sol. La plupart des meubles et des affaires avaient disparus, mais Hux dénicha dans la cuisine quelques boîtes de haricots en conserve, oubliées au fond d'un placard. Elles étaient périmées depuis deux mois, pour des boîtes de conserve c'était encore mangeable.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, prenant bien garde à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur les marches vermoulues. Dans une des chambres se trouvaient des cartons remplis d'affaires que leurs propriétaires n'avaient pas emportés. Le premier contenait des peluches et des jouets d'enfants. Par contre, dans le deuxième ils dénichèrent de vieux livres, idéals pour alimenter le feu et quelques vêtements. Mitaka troqua son affreuse casquette contre un bonnet péruvien tout aussi hideux, mais bien plus adapté à la saison. Hux eut une grimace de dégoût à la vue du vêtement qui puait le chien mouillé. Ils emportèrent aussi des gants et un récipient en fer blanc, avant de quitter la maison avec un soulagement non dissimulé de la part de Mitaka.

Ils sortirent de la ville en empruntant les sentiers tracés à travers les champs. La terre, laissée en jachère était recouverte de givre, brillante comme de l'eau sous le soleil. Au Nord se détachait une épaisse forêt bordée de falaises dentelées en lames de couteau. Hux s'arrêta devant une grappe de noisetiers qui jaillissaient de la neige comme une touffe de cheveux. À l'aide de son couteau, il tailla deux branches pour en faire des bâtons de marche. Un vent sec venue du Nord s'était mis à souffler entre les arbres, s'infiltrant sous leur vêtements. Mitaka frissonna au toucher de la caresse glaciale contre son ventre. Lutter contre le froid et la neige est un combat perpétuel contre la nature et contre son propre corps. Tout les muscles se contractent et se resserrent pour garder prisonnière un maximum de chaleur. Les vaisseaux sanguins se rétrécissent, empêchant le sang d'irriguer les extrémités, engourdissant les membres. Il faut sans cesse s'encourager, se fixer de petits objectifs pour ne pas se décourager et avancer, inlassablement. Avancer pour faire circuler le sang dans tous le corps. Ils s'obligeaient à bouger régulièrement les doigts et les orteils pour prévenir les engelures. Le froid est un ennemis vicieux, qui gagne à l'usure. C'est un boa constrictor qui berce sa victime, pour l'endormir avant de l'étouffer dans son étreinte.

Hux s'inquiétait que Mitaka ne puisse tenir le rythme, surtout depuis la vidéo de ses parents. À l'Académie, ils avaient étudié comment le froid sapait le morale des troupes, mettant à genoux les plus grandes armées. Dans sa tête défila les premiers mots d'un discours galvaniseur, tel qu'il en écrivait pour motiver les nouvelles recrues à l'Académie. Il retira son gant et s'approcha de lui avant de passer sa main sous ses vêtements, son ventre était chaud. Derrière sa paume il sentit une veine palpiter sous l'effort. Mitaka eut un sursaut, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

" Je vérifiais que tu n'étais pas en hypothermie. se justifia t-il en retirant sa main.

\- Ça va, j'observe les oiseaux, ça me tient éveillé.

Hux n'avait jamais pensé aux oiseaux avant. Pour lui, c'était d'agaçantes petites créatures qui pépiaient sous sa fenêtre le matin pour le réveiller. Ou alors la dinde qu'ils mangeaient à la cantine avant les vacances de Noël.

Mitaka lui désigna du doigt un point dans le ciel. La neige avait cessée de tomber et le ciel s'était rapidement dégagé, dévoilant une déchirure d'un bleu violent. Hux mis sa main en visière pour se protéger les yeux. Il aperçu bientôt une petite tâche qui tournoyait, décrivant des cercles paresseux au-dessus des falaises.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est comme oiseau?

La question n'intéressait pas vraiment Hux, mais il avait terriblement besoin de se distraire du froid.

\- Peut-être un aigle royal, ça me paraît trop gros pour être un faucon. Et ça ne peut pas être un pygargue, ils ne planent pas pour chasser leurs proies. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas un spécialiste... dit-il, un peu gêné

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Je m'intéressait beaucoup aux oiseaux quand j'étais petit, mais j'ai presque tout oublié.

Hux considéra Mitaka à travers ses yeux plissés par le soleil qui se réverbérait sur la neige. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait rien de son compagnon de route. Contrairement à lui, il avait eu une vie à l'extérieur de l'Académie, avait peut-être des passe-temps, un animal de compagnie... Plus il le découvrait, plus il reconsidérait cette vision déformé. Mitaka n'était pas ce garçon lèche-bottes de l'Académie qu'il traînait toujours dans son sillage. Il avait envie d'en découvrir plus. Toutes ces choses qu'il ignorait, c'était autant de terres à conquérir.

\- Préviens-moi si tu vois d'autres oiseaux.

Mitaka hocha la tête, enthousiaste. Il se mit à scruter le ciel avec zèle. Cela soulagea Hux de le voir sortir de son abattement et recouvrer son comportement habituel

Soudain un bourdonnement au loin les alerta. Mitaka lui désigna d'un doigt un peu tremblant un petit point noir qui grossissait comme une tumeur dans le ciel. Ils s'aplatirent sur le sol et rampèrent jusqu'à un fossé. Hux rentra la tête dans ses épaules et s'y laissa rouler. Une épaisse couche de poudreuse amortie sa chute. Un grognement de douleur étouffé retentit derrière lui, visiblement Mitaka n'avait pas eu la même chance. L'hélicoptère volait bas comme une gigantesque mouche, faisant trembler les arbres au-dessus d'eux. Le ciel était une purée que ses immenses pales brassaient. Hux s'aplatit contre le sol et attendit, le cœur battant, espérant que le couvert des arbres seraient suffisant pour les dissimuler. La puissance du vent convoqué par le passage de l'hélicoptère fit trembler les arbres dans un grondement terrible. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité l'hélicoptère s'éloigna. Il était venu de l'ouest, probablement d'Ashley. Hux jura entre ses dents, Poe et Finn devaient les avoir dénoncé après avoir appris qu'ils étaient en fait des meurtriers en cavale. Ashley et ses environs devaient maintenant grouiller de policiers à leur recherche. L'étau se resserrait petit à petit autour d'eux comme un collet autours d'un lapin. À cette pensée Hux sentit sa détermination se renforcer, il était le plus malin des lapins. Il gagnerait face à Leia Organa, au froid et face au fantôme de son père. Il gagnerait et garderait Mitaka avec lui.


End file.
